


Switching Loyalties

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled fanfics, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Gen, Mention of blood, NOT a ship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: Hugo is staring to get attached to Varian and the gang so he is wanting to get out of the mission Donella gave him but it does not end well for our boy.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Donella, Nuru & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Switching Loyalties

Donella had sent Hugo on an assignment to infiltrate the group and remain on good terms with Varian so he can lead him to the totems she needed. Hugo and Varian were always arguing and teasing each other like they were brothers. It had been about a week since Hugo had been undercover with the group. Varian and the gang had found the first totem and were on their way to get the second totem. Hugo was trying his best not to get attached to Varian or anyone for that matter he was on a mission to find the totems and give them to Donella that’s it. He was not there to make friends. 

They stopped in the forest to camp for the night they were close to the kingdom with the second totem. They would go and get it in the morning. 

Varian was the first to set up camp, “Alright guys, this looks like a good place to camp for the night” Varian stated. 

“Really Hairstripe! You want us to camp out and sleep here where there can be bears or wolfs that could attack us!” Hugo said with a doubtful tone.

“For your information Hugo, there are no bears in this part of the woods. And wolfs don’t attack you unless they feel threatened so we should be fine.” Varian said sarcastically to Hugo. 

“If you say so Hairstripe whatever” Hugo answered crossing his arms. 

Varian rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go and get some wood to make a bomb fire to keep us warm” Varian stated. 

“Maybe Young should go with you just to be safe” Nuru said with concern.

“I’ll be fine Nuru, I’ve been camping before” Varian answered.

“I know but still, and besides you can’t carry all that wood by yourself.” Nuru answered.

“Young would you like to go with Varian and help him gather wood for the fire?” Nuru asked Young.

“Sure i would like that” Young said with a smile.

“Alright If you insist” Varian said giving up.

Varian and young went to gather the wood while Hugo and Nuru stayed with the caravan. Nuru and Hugo never really talked much with each other because she felt a bit sketchy with Hugo she didn’t trust him, he never said why he was even helping Varian and he surely wouldn’t gain anything from helping him. 

Nuru saw her chance to try and get to know Hugo and why he wanted to help Varian find the totems.

Nuru walked over to Hugo, “Hey Hugo, Are you ok?” Nuru asked him. 

“Yeah I’m fine thanks” Hugo answered with a chuckle.

“So I know we don’t really talk much and that we don’t know each other that well, but in would like to change that. May I ask how you found Varian? and why you want to help him find the totems?” Nuru asked Hugo.

Hugo could not tell her the truth of why he really wanted the totems he had to come up with a believable story. “Well..I met Varian when he was trying to get the first totem, I the fire kingdom, I took it before they could, I mostly wanted it because I thought it would be worth something and maybe to use it for my alchemy potions. Anyway I wanted to know why Varian wanted the totems so badly. It was kinda funny to see him get upset when I took it. Once he told me why he wanted the totems and what he is going to do with them i knew he would needed my expertise to get him passed the other challenges even if he doesn’t admit it.” Hugo said with a chuckle to Nuru.

Nuru didn’t know if his story was true or not and he didn’t answer her question of what he would gain helping Varian.   


Hugo saw that Nuru was hesitant, “Look Nuru I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t expect you too but I’m not here to hurt Varian, I can tell you that truthfully” Hugo said with a half smile.

Nuru still didn’t trust him, but he seemed to be telling the truth. “Ok Hugo, it may take me awhile to try and trust you but I can see that you really do care for Varian so I will do my best. Thank you for being truthful” Nuru answered with a slight smile.

Varian and Yong came back with the fire wood, 

“Were back! And we brought the wood for the fire” yong said with a smile.

Varian looks at Nuru and Hugo, “what happened? Did I miss something?” Varian asked.

Nuru and Hugo exchanged glances, “No we were just having a little chat” Nuru answered nervously.

“Oh what was is about?” Varian asked placing the firewood on the ground in a bundle. 

“Eh, it’s nothing Hairstripe” Hugo answered.

“Oh-Ok” Varian answered hesitantly.

Varian grabbed two rocks and clicked them until sparks came out and lit up the wood.   


“There that should last us till morning” Varian said proudly.

“Heh thanks Hairstripe” Hugo said with a smile.

They sat around the fire and Varian made them some s’mores as a light snack and they went around telling different types of scary stories they have heard. They laughed and Hugo teased Varian with his puns and nicknames. The sun had finally set and the moon came out by the time they finished their s’mores and telling their story’s.   


Nuru was the first one to go to bed, “Alight guys I’m calling it a night, see you in the morning” Nuru said heading inside the caravan. 

“Yeah me too I’m kinda tired, see you guys in the morning” Yong said walking behind Nuru. 

“Goodnight” Varian answered.

Hugo never had fun before this was the first time experiencing fun, he enjoyed it, he never had any friends or thought he would even have any with Donella. Hugo had this weird feeling inside his stomach like he was actually starting to care for them and he could feel himself getting attached to Varian and the gang he didn’t like it. Hugo was lost in his thoughts when Varian snapped him out of it . 

“Hugo?” Varian asked.

Hugo snapped himself out and turned to looked at Varian, “yes Hairstripe” Hugo answered.

“I think I’m going it call it a night you coming?” Varian asked him.

Hugo wasn’t really tired and he really wanted to take a walk and clear his head.

“That’s fine Hairstripe, I’m gonna take a walk, I’ll be back later” Hugo answered nervously.

Varian knew something was up with Hugo but he went along with it. “Besides if he does not come back after awhile he could go check up on him. 

“Ok” Varian answered with half smile.

“I’ll be back soon” Hugo said with a smile. 

He got up and walked into the forest, Varian stood at the door watching Hugo leave and he turned to go inside the caravan. Meanwhile someone is lurking in the darkness watching from afar. Hugo walked around pacing telling himself, “get it together Hugo!, what are you doing?, you can’t start having feelings,your on a mission!. You know what would happen if Donella found out your becoming soft...” All these thoughts flooding his mind. He saw a nearby tree and sat down under it. 

It had been 15min since Hugo left and Varian was getting worried but also because he couldn’t sleep either a walk would probably do him good, Varian left the caravan to look for Hugo. Hugo sat under the tree looking into the distance looked around when he heard a noise, “Hello, is someone there?” Hugo said getting up looking around seeing where the noise was coming from. He sat his eyes on a bush that was moving he got closer to get a better look and fell backwards with a small yelp. 

Varian popped out from the bush, “Hugo! Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you heh” Varian said embarrassed. Varian put out his hand to help Hugo up, Hugo gave him his hand and Varian pulled him up.   


“It’s ok Hairstripe” Hugo answered dusting himself off. 

“So what are you doing out here? I thought you were sleeping?” Hugo asked Varian. 

“Heh well I couldn’t really sleep and I saw you weren’t in bed so I thought I come check up on you and see if you were ok” Varian answered with a half smile. 

“Oh I-I’m fine...just lost in thought I guess” Hugo answered with a half smile. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Varian asked.

Hugo stayed quiet he could tell Varian the truth and then once Donella Finds out that he betrayed her they would all probably get killed or he could just lie like he has been this entire time. “Uh, it’s just stupid stuff from my past it’s not really important heh” Hugo answered with a small chuckle. 

Varian didn’t know Hugo we’ll but he knew how it felt to not want to talk about personal stuff or your past for that matter. “Oh ok” Varian answered. 

There was silence for awhile then Varian broke the silence. “Hugo, I just want to say... Thank you, for helping me get the totems it means a lot to me, I know we don’t always get along and we tend to fight a lot heh, but thank you for coming along with me to find the totems.” Varian said sheepishly rubbing his hand behind his head. 

“This mission really means a lot to you huh” Hugo said with a half smile.

“Hehe, yeah it does I mean I may have never met her and I don’t even know If she is alive...but I’ll at least complete her mission and find out what this secret library is and why it’s so important. And make my Mom and dad proud” Varian answered with a smile. 

“Hmm, it must be nice to have parents that love you” Hugo said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Varian asked. 

“Well, I Don’t have parents like you have your dad, My Mother died giving birth to me..my dad was so angry he blamed me for killing her he said it was my fault that I should have been the one to die instead of my mom. My dad hated me so much and wanted nothing to do with me so he put me in an orphanage when I was born. At least that’s what he told the orphanage. The orphanage closed down when I was 6 and I was left alone to fend for myself. I know you don’t know what it’s like to be by yourself for so long without anyone to help you. Hugo said with a heavy sigh. 

Varian sat there quietly, he knew exactly what Hugo went through because he went through the same thing when his dad was encased. Varian didn’t like talkingabout his past he wasn’t proud of it, but he knew Hugo needed to hear it. 

“No Hugo, I know exactly how it feels to be alone for a long time. I wasn’t always a Royal Engineer I had to really work for it, I’m not as innocent as I seem I’ve done some pretty bad things that I’m not proud of” Varian said with a sigh. 

Hugo looked at Varian, “pff you no! You couldn’t have done anything bad” Hugo said with disbelief. 

Hugo saw Varian’s face was serious, “oh you really mean it, what could you have done that was so bad?” Hugo asked Varian. 

Varian shut his eyes and remembered, “Corona was being attacked by these magical black rocks that were unbreakable no one knew where they came from or why they were sprouting for the ground, I was 14 at that time and I really wanted to get to the bottom of these black rocks so I used my alchemy and did experiments on them with different type of compounds. Anyway one day my dad came Into my lab and he didn’t really like me studying the rocks and experimenting with them because he said they were dangerous, I didn’t listen he startled me and I tossed this yellow compound all over the black rock. This yellow rock started sprouting from the rock I was so upset at my dad that he didn’t understand that I just wanted to help the people and find a way to stop the rocks, before I could tell my dad he pushed me out the way of the yellow amber and he saved me. It ended up trapping my dads arm, I told my dad that I would be back and bring help, so I went to go get the princess and she refused to help me because of the snow storm she couldn’t leave her kingdom. I was so desperate I guess grabbed her by the arms pleading to help me but I guess it looked like I was attacking her so they tossed me out into the snow...when I went back to Telly dad he was....already encased completely in the amber..” Varian saidtears starting to form in his eyes. 

“After that I had to fend for myself for a whole year. I was so focused in finding a way to free my dad that some days I didn’t even eat or sleep. In my fit of anger I tried taking over corona and making the royal family pay for not helping me save my dad, so I ended committing treason, kidnapping, almost killing the princess, and...just some other stuff I’m not proud of. In the end the princess managed to find a way to free my dad and I was pardoned thanks to her.” Varian said wiping away the tears. 

Hugo couldn’t believe what Varian just told him, how could a young kid like Varian even be able to do that. “I’m sorry Varian, I didn’t know” Hugo answered with guilt. 

“It’s ok it’s not your fault, I’m over it anyway hehe” Varian answered nervously. Varian was lying he still had nightmares about his past and what happened but he didn’t want to tell Hugo that. 

Hugo looked at Varian and smiled, “Well I guess we are kinda alike in a way” Hugo said with a chuckle.

“Hehe yeah who knew right” Varian answered with a smile. 

Hugo gave a half smile he started to feel guilty for what he was doing to Varian, He had already been through so much. “Ugh Hugo! Your getting soft again!Maybe if I start being mean to him he’ll stop trying to be my friend.” Hugo though you himself.

Varian saw Hugo lost in thought again and pretty quiet, “Hugo, I just want you know your not alone anymore, you have friends now, we care for each other and we help each other.” Varian said with a smile.

Hugo didn’t know what to say he never had any friends or anyone who cared for him like Varian did. “You really think we’re friends? But you don’t even know me that well, how do you know I’m not just trying to use you to get to the totems, how can you trust me?! Hugo said with aggravation. Hoping this outburst would turn down Varian from wanting to be his friend. 

Varian was stunned at the sudden outburst, but Hugo was right he didn’t know him very well yet and he didn’t why Hugo was really helping him. For all he knew Hugo could be working for Someone else that wants to get to the secret Library too. “Well are you just using me to get to the totems?” Varian asked with a sigh.

Hugo stayed quiet for awhile, he probably just blew his cover, he has to think of something fast. “No I’m not.. but how can you call us friends if we don’t even know each other that well? You don’t know what I’ve done in my past, how can you want to be friends with someone you don’t even know? Hugo asked confused.

“Because I can see that your a good person, if the princess taught me anything it’s that every person has a good side, your a good person Hugo. I know you have had a rough past, your right I don’t know what you did in the past, But the past does not define who you are you are who you choose to be right now. I’m still learning that lesson myself hehe.”Varian answered with a chuckle.

Hugo tried his best to not ponder the words Varian just told him but he have o successes. “Maybe he’s right, maybe I can change this, I’ll just tell Donella that I don’t want to do this mission anymore and to send someone else. Maybe if I tell Varian the truth he’ll forgive me.” Hugo thought to himself. He needed to know if Varian would forgive him if he told him the truth.

“Hairstripe what if I did do something to you that seems really hard to forgive, would you forgive me anyway?” Hugo asked waiting for his response.

Varian was surprised at that Hugo would ask a question like that. He really must be going through something that he obviously does not want to talk about. Varian understood thought, He put his hand on Hugo’s shoulder, “Well it depends really... but of course I would forgive you, that’s what friends do, we all make mistakes because no one is perfect. If I have learned anything though is that everyone deserves a second chance no matter how great the mistake is. Varian answered with a smile.

Hugo was surprised how could Varian after everything he been through be so nice and forgiving he just couldn’t understand it. 

“Thanks Hairstripe, I appreciate it” Hugo said with a smile. 

“Heh your welcome,”Varian said with a chuckle. 

“You know you are starting talking like the princess, I’ve never met her but from the stories you have told me it seems that’s something she would have said” Hugo said with small laugh. 

“Haha, yeah your right, you can tell that I hang around with her to much, but that’s a good thing, if anything I need to learn more from her” Varian said with a smile.

“Hey, uhh..Thanks for...you know listing, I don’t really like to talk about my feelings heh but thanks” Hugo said trying not to make it awkward.

“Hehe it’s ok I’m the same way, I don’t like recounting my past, but sometimes it’s good to talk to someone about it. I’m glad we talked, your like a brother to me Hugo and It makes you feel so much better after you know?” Varian said with a half smile.

"Heh...T-Thanks Hairstripe... I’ve never had a brother before but I do consider you as a brother too”Hugo answered with a chuckle.

Varian smiled and bumped his arm. “Well I’m going back to the caravan, you coming?” Varian asked him.

“Yeah I’ll be right behind you” Hugo answered with a smile.

“Ok” Varian answered walking away.

Hugo got up and dusted himself off to follow Varian when a familiar person came out from the shadows. “Hello Darling!” The women said sarcastically.

Hugo felt a chill run down his spine as he turned around to look at the women. “H-Hello Donella! What are you doing here?” Hugo asked nervously.

“Well you know I just wanted to see how the mission was going and to make sure that your doing your job. From what I just saw It seems like you have that boy wrapped around your finger he trusts you good job.” Donella said with a grin on her face. 

Hugo wanted to tell Donella that he wanted to back out from the mission but he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “A-Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hugo said trying not to sound nervous. “I don’t want to do this mission anymore I want out, I can’t do this to Varian! he’s already been through a lot he deserves those totems!. Hugo said with aggravation. 

Donella wasn’t surprised at Hugo’s aggression, she knew this would happen, Hugo was becoming soft and to attached with Varian. “Hugo are you becoming soft?” Donella asked walking around him.

“No! It’s just that...we’ll...” Hugo was having trouble figuring out what to say. He was getting soft and getting attached to Varian and the gang he knew it.

“Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. You are becoming soft you actually care for him don’t you?. Hmm, you see him more of like a brother than a friend right...someone you can trust and tell all your problems too.” Donella said shaking her head.

Hugo remained quiet, but he knew Donella was right he saw Varian as a brother he never had. 

Donella walked around Hugo, “isn’t that true Hugo?” Donella asked. Hugo still remained quiet. Donella was not a very patient women you did what she asked you or she would make you pay for being disobedient. 

Donella turned around and grabbed Hugo but he arm and sent electricity through his arm, Hugo whence in pain, “I said isn’t that right Hugo!, you think of Varian as a brother?” Donella said bitterly sending another shock through his arm. 

Hugo yelped In more pain and answered, “yes I do!” Hugo answered in pain while the shocks were still gonna through his body. 

Donella let go on Hugo’s arm, “that’s what I thought” She said with a grin. “Now Hugo you are going to finish this mission whether you like it or not. You really don’t have a choice. I need those totems and your the only one that can get them for me because Varian trust’s you” Donella said rolling her eyes. 

Hugo grabbed his arm trying to stop the pain still going through his body. “Your wrong Donella! I do have a choice. I can tell Varian the truth.. he would believe me, once he knows the truth we would get to the totems first. You wouldn’t have anyone to get those totems for you, you would have lost!” Hugo said confidently.

Donella cringed, she hated people who talked back and were rebellious against her. She grabbed her dagger and swiftly cut Hugo on the cheek. Hugo groaned in pain putting his hand on his cheek blood filled his fingers. “That was just a warning darling, don’t ever talk back to me or I will do stuff so much worst and more painful.” Donella said angrily.

Hugo face was In shock Donella did torture him but never with a dagger this was a first. She usually sends electricity in his body, or put him in the water room, Hugo thought that was the worst.

“You May think you have a choice but you don’t Hugo, I am the one that rescued you, I gave you a place to stay, I taught you everything you know, you owe me.” Donella said with a grin.

“And just in case you forget your place.” Donella grabbed Hugo by his arms and used both her hands to send electric shocks all over his body.   


Hugo tried his best to break free from her grip but the electric shocks going through his body were making his nerves weak. He started yelling In Pain, the cut on his cheek didn’t seem to hurt anymore with all the electric shocks running through his body. Donella kept doing this till she felt satisfied. After a few minutes she finally let him go. Hugo fell to the ground he couldn’t feel anything his body was completely numb, he could still feel the electricity running through his body. 

“Now I hope you learned your lesson. I quiet enjoyed it but know that was just a warning remember darling I can do so much worst.” Donella said with an evil grin on her face. 

Hugo was trying to pull his body up, he managed to move it up an inch when Donella came over and pushed him back down to the ground with her foot. 

Hugo grunted, “Listen Darling I don’t care if you tell your little friend the truth, just know that you are putting him in danger as well, because I will the same thing to him what I have done to you maybe even worst. So I say it’s best if you keep doing your job or your little friend will be in worst pain than you are now.” Donella said with a evil chuckle. 

Hugo knew Donella meant it she would go after Varian just to get back at him, if he wanted Varian and his friends to be safe he had to do what she said. He would have to find another way to stop Donella without hurting his friends. 

Donella saw Hugo on the ground still groaning in pain, “Before I go I need you to answer one more question, Are you going to finish the job? Or should I go after your little friend.” Donella asked him with a grin.

Hugo grunted in pain while pulling himself up, “N-No I’ll do it...I’ll finish the job.” Hugo answered in between grunts. 

“Good Darling that’s what I like to hear, Remember thought that I’m watching your every move so don’t try and do anything stupid because I will find out” Donella said with a chuckle walking away back into the shadows.

Once Hugo couldn’t see Donella he tired to stand up, it took him a minute but he finally picked himself up and stood to his feet. Hugo didn’t know how he was going to explain his injury’s to Varian but he would have to come up with an explanation. He couldn’t tell Varian the truth it would put him and everyone in danger he had to continue his mission until he can find a way to stop Donella some how. He walked back to the caravan hoping Varian and the others would be asleep.

Unfortunately that’s wasn’t the case Varian was awake he barely made it to the caravan as well. Varian heard movement and turned and saw Hugo badly hurt. “Hugo! W-What happened?!” Varian rushes to his side and puts his arm around his shoulder helping him to get to the caravan to sit down on a chair. 

“Nothing Hairstripe I just fell” Hugo answered trying to make it sound believable. Varian analyzes Hugo, he had bruises on his arms and he had a cut on his cheek he know a fall could not have done that. 

“Hugo you have a bunch of bruises all over your arms and you have a cut on your cheek a fall does not do that... what really happened?..” Varian said with concern.

“Ugh! it’s nothing ok! I’m fine!” Hugo answered with aggression.

“No Hugo it’s not! Your hurt and I need to know why! Did someone do this to you?.” Varian snapped back.

“It’s none of your business If someone did do it! I’m Now just leave me alone!” Hugo snapped back at Varian.

“I’m tired and I’m going to bed” Hugo said with a sigh.

Hugo got up and went to bed. Varian didn’t know what happened that had a very nice conversation while ago and now they were fighting something was up and Varian was going to get to the bottom of it somehow. Varian went into the caravan and got on his bed too. He would have to figure it out tomorrow. 

The End


End file.
